


All Of Me In You

by TrishaCollins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon breakup talk, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of terminal illness, no boys no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: They came together so easily, but falling apart isn't easy. Spoilers for season seven





	All Of Me In You

Takashi was home when he got back to the apartment they shared, takeout under a cover on the counter. 

Takashi liked to cook, but usually they cooked together. Otherwise it tended to burn and his hands would cramp up halfway through the prep.

The doctor's had warned him that fine motor skills would be the first to go. Takashi hadn't used chopsticks in months.

The man in question was sitting on the couch, tv on mute in the background.

Neither of them spoke as he went to the kitchen, splitting the food between two plates and placing them on trays.

He brought the food into the living room, putting one tray in front of his partner and sitting down with the other.

They ate in silence. His prefence. He hated to argue over a meal and Takashi knew that. They would speak after they had eaten, and not before.

The familiarity to their patterns made his heart ache, made his stomach clinch around the food and his apattie vanish.

He loved this man. He hated this man. They had come together so easily, so naturally, between one breath and another. First friends, then lovers, and now this. He knew the right laundry soap to buy, Takashi's order at their favorite restaurants, the beer he preferred, how he liked his tea, the sort of sheets he preferred. He knew everything about the man. Coming apart felt more like ripping himself in half.

He sat down the fork and leaned back in his chair, staring at the wall.

"I can't." Takashi said softly, voice hurting. "You know I can't."

"Every time you go into space from now until you are confined to a chair for good, your condition deteriorates. It shortens your life by months. The doctor's have told you this. I have told you this." He closed his eyes. "you could live a life, Takashi. A full one. With children you live to see well. But right now you are simply seeking your own death."

Takashi was quiet, near tears, but refusing to shed them. "I need this, Adam. One last time."

He shook his head. "I want a life with you, not to bury you."

"You are going to bury me anyway." Takashi's voice broke then, hands squeezing together on his lap. "Ten years, twenty years if I-" he cut himself off, looking away. "I can't be just this body."

He leaned forward, capturing Takashi's hand, lacing their fingers together. "you are not just a body. You are not. Takashi, please. If you take the teaching position - you love teaching. You are good at it. Even Iverson says so. Let Holt take the mission. They can find another pilot."

Takashi's hand squeezed his. "I need to do this. For me."

He closed his eyes.

Takashi was still holding his tightly. "Please don't make me choose?"

He wanted to laugh, to sob. Everything he had thought since Takashi's diagnosis flying through his head. He had no idea what to say. 

"Adam, please. I love you." The little shake, the quiver. It was as near to a sob as he would let himself come. Takashi had always been afraid of being alone, of being rejected as his family had upon the discovery that he was gay.

He lifted the joined hands to his lips, kissing them. Messy, hurried, pained. 

"Adam?" 

"No." He whispered. "I can't. I can't Takashi. I can't be a part of you deciding to hurry your death."

There was a choked little sound, and the hands pulled away. "I understand."

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "I will sleep on the guest room. There is no sense in you finding a place for six months."

"Thank you." The words were wooden, emotionless. "I should. I should get to bed. I have an early class."

"Yes, of course." He answered, feeling dazed. Thinking of the ring he had been making payments on and the future that he had planned on having and all of it gone.

He listened to Takashi's unsteady steps until the door closed on their formerly shared bedroom, and finally let himself cry.


End file.
